Flower Ritual VI
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info According to the plan, Magda arrives at the Slum and meet with Motiti. What is going to happen? Objective Go to the Slum and talk to Motiti: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Information Story Chat 1 Maid: Look at this, Lady. Magda: This is... It's a special gift. It's the first time I've ever seen someone give me a basket of apple flowers. Maid: I wonder who sent this. I heard someone ring the doorbell, but there was no one outside, only this flower basket. Magda: Maybe some lovely and special guest? Ah, look at these apple flowers. You can smell the apples' sweetness from them. Story Chat 2 Magda: According to the plan, I should continue to search for attendants for Flower Goddess in the slum today. I have no idea at the moment, but who knows what inspiration will come up on the road? Wish I could have good luck today. Story Chat 3 Motiti: Lady Magda!!! Magda: Eh? Motiti? Motiti: (Bang, bang, bang) Magda: This is...? Motiti: Motiti misses you so, so much! Magda: (Got hugged suddenly) I missed you, too, Motiti. Motiti: Hum, Lady Magda doesn't miss Motiti at all. Magda: Eh? Motiti: Motiti waited so long that I even fell asleep, but you didn't even come to see me. Magda: ... Motiti: I put the basket of apple flowers in front of Lady Magda's house! Magda: It was you? But do I have to visit you after you putting the flower basket in front of my door? Motiti: Well... I put the flower in front of the door and rang the doorbell, and Lady Magda should find me after accepting the gift! But I waited so long that I got hungry, and Lady Magda still didn't come! Magda: I... I seem to understand now. Motiti: Well... What's that word? That's what you do whenever the flowers are in bloom... Magda: You mean it's a tradition? Motiti: Yes! My grandpa's grandpa's granddad won over my grandma's grandma's grandma's heart like this! Lady Magda should also kiss me after catching me! But since you didn't come, I had to catch Lady Magda instead! Magda: Sounds like I owe you an apology. How about I send you a basket of apples? Speaking of which, I saw big, red apples in Greenhouse Garden last time. They must taste good if they are made into apple pies. Motiti: Wow, Motiti hasn't had apple pie in a long time! Motiti is drooling! There are a lot of apple pies in the house, but Motiti can't eat any of them. I was found last time when I ate one, and Butler Harson had me clean a wasp nest in the apple tree. Motiti hates wasps! Magda: Do you really want some apple pie, Motiti? Motiti: Yes, very much! Magda: (If I'm Flower Goddess, I would be able to realize Motiti's desire, right?) Ahem... Ah, lovely Motiti, Flower Goddess has chosen you. Motiti: ...Do you want to eat me? Wooah... Magda: ...To become my attendant. Motiti: Eh? Magda: Tell you what, you can have apple pies. Motiti: Ah, really? Then I'd like to be the attendant of Flower Goddess! Civilian Woman: Oren again! Motiti: Boo, Lady Magda, she is so mean! Magda: Don't be afraid. Ahem... Let me see who is rude to the attendant of Flower Goddess? : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Flower Goddess... Tut, you are no better than this. : Magda: I lost... (I should go back and get ready before coming back.) : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: Flower Goddess... Salute to you, Your Highness. Salute to you, the envoy of Flower Goddess. Motiti: Wow, it's the first time someone saluted Motiti! Magda: You will be blessed by Flower Goddess, beautiful girl. Civilian Man: It's a lovely choice. Civilian Boy: Flower Goddess is so approachable. Civilian Girl: I'm going to be Flower Goddess too! Magda: Well, when the flowers are at their peak, we'll go to Greenhouse Garden to pick apples. Motiti: Great, Motiti likes Magda best! Story Chat 4 Maid: My lady, there is another basket of apple flowers. Magda: Really? I will check at the door. (There is no one around, so it's not Motiti this time? Maid: Huh? Where did these apples come from? Magda: Apples? Maid: And there is a note, too. Magda: (Please get your letter in the mailbox.) Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript